Summer Romances
by Nellie
Summary: Summer is the best time for romance... but will those romances last longer than summer itself? R&R please :) Mainly a Fujima fic. Part III loaded, focused on Hanagata.
1. The Previous Summer: Loving You (Fujima)

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**Title : **Summer Romances 

**Synopsis :** A story of chaotic loves, with lots of romances, friendships, funs, betrayals, and lessons in lives. As Fujima watches the people around him finding the 'right one' for them after going through rains and storms, he thinks of and longs for his lost love. Will he ever reunite with the girl whom he shared a magical summer with? Or will he put her behind, go on with life, and learn to love another girl in his life? 

**Genre :** Comedy/Romance 

**Cast :** Students of Shoyo High 

**Pairings : **LOTS. That is why it is called CHAOTIC loves. This chapter's pairing--> Fujima Kenji x Yuna Rie.   
  
  


**The Previous Summer:** Loving You (Fujima) The stadium was fully stuffed with an infinite amount of spectators. Cheers were clashed with together, causing an unremitting source of utter tumultuous noisiness. The young internee sighed as she viewed the vista. She could never understand why was basketball such a big hit. To her, it was one of the most uninteresting sports ever created. Furthermore, it was only High School level. Junior level, in another words. She wondered why the other internees like her were so absorbed into the game, leaving her to handle everything on her own. 

She walked across the stadium, shivering as shrieks pierced through her eardrums. Somehow, she sympathized the girls who were shouting their lives out, supporting a certain 'cute' player, when they knew their voices could not reach them. And the boys, most of them betting on which team was to win, while some others shrieking with voices as high-pitch and ear piercing as the girls'. She slightly respected those with strong school spirits, coming all the way from around Japan, just to support their school team. It did not mean she could stand their loud cheers, though. Those taking parts were carefully inspecting the competing players. She smirked as she heard a certain player criticizing another player, boasting that he could beat that player. _Basketball… I just never understand… what is the fun of it?_

As she continued patrolling and inspecting the stadium for cases where she might be needed, she noticed a boy, looking not much older than her. He was quiet, watching the game with full concentration. Unlike those around him, he was not discussing opinions with others and was totally immune to his surroundings. It was as if he was absorbed into the game itself. Before she realized it, she was watching him just as he was watching the game. 

"Great shot!" she heard him whispered. Or rather, she read his lips' movement. It was probably after a few minutes. He turned to his friends, and somehow, their eyes met, meters away from each other. He was not stupid, he knew she was staring at him. He smiled at her, and time seemed to stop. For her, it seemed as if everything else swirled into disappearance. All the cheers died down. It was only he, and she, alone in the whole stadium, away from other living existences. 

Startled, she smiled back unnaturally, then rushed off. The magical moment ended. All the sound became audible to her again. Yet, the image of his deep blue eyes refused to leave her alone. His charming smile, his serious expression… those images taunted her mind for hours to come.   
  
  
  
  


_One glance stolen_   
_One magical moment_   
_That was all it takes_   
_With all my heart I know_   
_Our fates have been linked_   
_You're the 'one'_   
_My Summer Girl_

"Do you know her, Fujima-san?" Kamatsu Yasuharu, Shoyo's captain, asked the younger player, the ace and up-coming captain of the team, as they watched the internee out of their sights. 

Fujima Kenji smiled and shook his head, "No, I don't. I've seen her around a few times, though." He turned back to the game. He had to pay attention to the game. The winning team would be their opponent. 

Hanagata Toru, another Year 2 player like himself, laughed. "Fujima-san, I can't believe how ignorant you are! She is the head internee in-charged of this tournament. Every injury will be reported to her," he explained. They had been introduced to her the very first day they reached there. The others nodded, muttering how she had to be more than talented to be chosen as the head internee at such a tender age. A few added that she was pretty. 

Fujima shrugged, putting back his concentration on the back. Kamatsu smiled. _Fujima Kenji is, without doubt, one of Shoyo's prides. Good-looking, smart, talented, athletic, nice, friendly, yet somehow immune to girls' charms…_ Little did he know how wrong he was, for no one could have guessed that Fujima Kenji would be meeting a girl who was different that very day.   
  
  
  


"Rie-chan, where are you going?" the elderly woman asked her internee, "It is getting late, and you should be taking your rest, dear." 

Rie promptly assured her trainer that she was only taking a walk. It was hard for anyone to resist persuasions from a girl as sweet and lovable as Rie. Not many had the ability, and the woman was not one of them. She was given the permission to stay out until 11. 

It was not because she was still fully energized. No, it was because she could not get her mind off the boy she met at the stadium earlier that evening. Those soft brown hair and deep blue eyes kept replaying themselves in her mind. She decided that taking a breezy walk under the gentle moonlight would help her take her mind off the boy. It was moderately windy that night, blowing her long hair out of control. Rie could easily be recognized everywhere for her 'extra-ordinarily' long hair. Her friends wondered if she had ever cut her hair, being at that length, reaching her knee. 

She took off her scarf, and tied up her long straight hair into a loose bun, revealing a shorter 'tail'. She was surprised to see someone else at the nearby beach. Without much hesitation, she went up to that person, who was sitting on the white sands, covered with exotic seashells. 

"Hi, I'm Rie. You?" 

The figure turned to look up at her. She gasped as she saw his face. It was he. The boy she met earlier that day. 

"I'm Ken," he smiled. He was rather surprised to find a girl hanging out in the beach alone at night. 

As if reading his mind, she replied, " I'm here to enjoy the beautiful sight of the star-dotted sky. How about you?" 

"Same… sort of. I'm a bit nervous about the game tomorrow," he admitted. 

"Basketball?" 

"Ah" 

Both were quiet as Rie seated herself right besides him. Fujima KENji was a little startled, but he did not show it. 

"You look familiar, do I know you?" he asked. 

"Perhaps." 

Silence. 

"I am the head internee… the one you will have to look for if you hurt yourself or something," she told him, half jokingly. Fujima slapped his forehead. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember." 

For the next half an hour, they quietly stared at the stars, not speaking another word. 

"Aren't you afraid I'll do something bad to you? You have been laying right besides me for around 30 minutes," Fujima asked her suddenly, looking at her threateningly. Rie laughed. Her laugh chiming softly and melodiously with the breezy wind. 

"Well, no. What can you do?" she teased. "You won't want to put yourself into any trouble, seeing you're here for the tournament. You're probably trying to kick me off, but no… it won't work," she added. 

Fujima laughed sheepishly. "You're different," he told her. She looked at him questioningly. "Different from other girls I know," he added the details for her voluntarily. 

"Of course I am. We are all unique. No one is the same as anyone," she joked. 

They spent the next hour talking about themselves. Fujima told her of his ambition to win the Inter-High, which she listened attentively to, even though she was disinterested in basketball. He told her of his school life in Shoyo, and his passion for nature. Rie told him about her ambition to be a doctor, to be able to save lives and make a better place for humankind to live in. They had many things in common, and Fujima instantly felt a liking towards her. 

"Ah… sorry, Ken-kun, it's almost 11, I got to go back," she excused herself as their conversation paused for a moment. 

Fujima tried to hide his disappointment as he replied, "Sure, Rie-chan. Goodnight, and sweet dreams." 

"You too, Ken-kun. Do your best tomorrow! I'll be praying for you," she chuckled, as she stood up. Fujima stood up simultaneously with her. 

"I will, don't worry," he assured her. She smiled, an excited smile, and nodded. She turned to leave, and turned back immediately. 

"No goodbye kiss for me?" She teased. Fujima looked at her confusingly. He had no idea what she was talking about. Grinning mischievously, she planted a gentle kiss on his right cheek before running away from him. Fujima looked at her, dumbfounded, placing his hand on the shot she had just kissed a few moments ago. Within his heart, he felt something he had never felt before. _Could it be…?_

_Though we did not have much_   
_Time for a hug, for a kiss_   
_Summer Girl_   
_You know my heart is yours_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone was surprised when Rie was watching the match. They knew perfectly well how she despised the idea of watching 'the most boring' sports on Earth. However, no one said a word. It was when Rie started yawning a few minutes later that they stopped feeling awkward. She was probably trying to join them so as not to be left out alone, they reasoned with themselves. 

Just then, Fujima made a perfect lay up shot. A few girls gushed on about how cute he was, immediately covered their mouths, looking at Rie fearfully. She had always wanted the internees to be disciplined, and not gushing on and on about how this or that player was cute like some groupies. Surprisingly, she nodded, "Yeah, he's good." 

"What is wrong with Rie-chan today?" one whispered. 

"She actually watched the game with us, and COMMENTED positively on a CUTE player."   
  
  
  


_Perhaps basketball is not TOTALLY boring,_ Rie told herself with a smile, watching Fujima's fine play. She wasn't really watching the _game _itself. Rather, she was actually watching _Fujima._ She silently cheered as Fujima successfully scored the 20th point in less than 10 minutes. He looked at her direction and smiled. She showed him thumb-up sign encouragingly. _Ken-kun is very good!_

She saw another player talking to him, and before she could blink… he _attacked_ Fujima. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw Fujima falling to the floor, and the whistle went off. Before she knew what was happening, she was already rushing towards him.   
  
  
  


"I can still play," Fujima told her firmly after she brought him to the rest room and treated his wound. She could only look at him apologetically. "Let me play," he pleaded. She shook her head. 

"I told you I'm okay. I can still play! You are just a junior internee, what do you know?" he demanded, controlling his voice. 

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun. You are bleeding a lot. It'll be a risk!" she whispered pleadingly. 

"I do not care. I just know I _have_ to win this match," he said, ignoring her pleads. 

"You are not in the condition to play. You are still bleeding," she refused. 

"Bandage it." 

"But…" 

"Please, Rie-chan, you know how much this game means to me…" he begged softly. 

"You will lose your right eye's sight, can you still play well?" she wondered aloud, worried about him. 

"I will… do my best. I promise you."   
  
  
  


Shoyo lost to Toyotoma. It was a heartbreaking result to Rie. She watched Fujima playing his very best at his condition, then losing it. She thought she could cry the instant the final whistle went off, but she did not. _Poor Ken-kun…_   
  
  
  
  


_As I walk through the sand_   
_I'll remember_   
_The warm touch of your hands_

_As I feel the summer breeze_   
_I'll remember_   
_Your arms gently holding me_

_As I gaze out at sparkling stars_   
_I'll remember_   
_Your soft kiss upon my lips_

_As I listen to the ocean blue_   
_I'll remember_   
_Our promises of love_

"We lost the game," Fujima told her bitterly that night. They were sitting besides each other at the same spot on the beach. 

"I know," she mumbled, not knowing what to say. She could only look at him, at his sorrow and dejection. Then, uncontrollably, her tears formed, rolling out slowly. She turned away, quickly wiping it off. 

"Why are you crying, Rie-chan?" he asked, confused. She instantaneously denied. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing it was because of him that she shed her tears. 

"No, _I'm_ sorry," she demanded, lying down. "When will you be returning to your hometown?" 

"I don't mind returning right now, but Kamatsu-sempai wanted us to stay until the last day," Fujima replied monotonously. 

"Two more days," she muttered softly to herself. 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing." 

"Where are you from, Rie-chan?" 

"Kanagawa, and you?" 

"Really? I'm from Kanagawa, too!" he exclaimed excitedly, forgetting for a moment about his sorrow. 

"Yeah, but I'll be moving to Osaka after this," she added softly. It kept both of them speechless for a few minutes. 

"Ken-kun, I'll miss you after this," Rie said suddenly. Fujima blushed furiously upon hearing her confession. "You are really special, and different from all the boys I've met before." 

"You too, Rie-chan. You have a loving heart, caring for the unfortunates, which is very rare nowadays," he told her sincerely. "You can bet I will miss you like hell," he joked, and she, too, blushed. 

"Can you believe it? We've just known each other for two days!" she asked all of a sudden, unexpectedly. 

Fujima laughed, "No, but what differences does it make?" 

"I feel like… I have known you all my life. I can easily pour out my feelings to you," she told him softly. 

"Same here, I cannot believe we do not know each other, though we have been living in Kanagawa together for years!" he commented. 

"Kanagawa is one big city, Ken-kun. In addition, we have our _differences_," she retorted, not making any further descriptions of their _differences._

They continued talking, until Fujima finally cheered up from the lost. 

"We will meet here again tomorrow night, won't we?" Rie asked him wistfully, as they were ready to return to their respective hotels. 

Fujima shook his head, and her eyes immediately reddened. "No, not _just_ tomorrow night. We will meet here tomorrow afternoon too, and tour around Hiroshima together," he laughed. 

"Ken-kun, you jerk! You have to watch the tournament and I have my job, too, remember?" she scowled, pouting childishly. 

"How about right after the match?" he suggested. 

"No good. We need to take our bathe first," she stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Okay then, let's make it exactly half an hour after the match," he decided. 

"Deal!" 

They linked their little fingers together, proving the promise. Before she walked off, Fujima concurrently placed a quick peck on her forehead. 

"Goodbye kiss," he told her, and they both laughed.   
  
  
  


"You're late," Rie frowned, looking at Fujima scornfully as he rushed to her. 

"Sorry, I went to buy you a farewell gift," he apologized as he stopped in front of her. He was breathing slightly faster than usual, raising up both his hands, his fists clenched tightly. He was enjoying her curious looks, and he intended to torment her longer. 

"What is it?" she demanded, reaching out her hand to hold his, opening his clench by force. 

"No fair!" Fujima yelled as he watched the pendant dropped down from his grasp. 

Rie was quick. She quickly picked up the pendant from the sandy ground before Fujima could regain his balance. She wiped off the sands, revealing a shiny silver pendant, the shape of half of heart. The word 'Rie' was carved on it, with tiny crystals surrounding the sides, other than the 'cracks' that broke the 'heart' into two. 

"Girls are not supposed to be acting so violently," he complained, blushing as she carefully examined the pendant. "That one is mine, this is yours," he told her, handing her a similar pendant. Rie took it from him, comparing both the pendants. The one Fujima had just gave her had the word 'Ken' carved on, and it was the right side of the heart. She linked them up, and the crystals glowed. 

"Wow, beautiful!" she praised, her eyes glued on the pendants. "I want both of them!" 

"No way, girl. The one with your name is mine, and the one with my name is yours," he told her, blushing as furiously as ever. He hoped she would get his points. 

"That's not right! I want my name, not yours. Furthermore, the crystal won't glow if I only have one of them," Rie complained, unwillingly handing Fujima the pendant with her name carved on. 

_I guess she doesn't get my hint…_

"I have a farewell gift for you, too! I planned to give it to you tomorrow, but since you already gave me one, I guess it will be better if I give it to you now," she told him cheerfully. Fujima watched silently as she dipped her hands into her small pouch, then taking out a bright green piece cloth. She handed it to him bashfully. 

Fujima received it politely with both hands. He realized it was hand-knitted scarf. At the side bottom, he saw his name, knitted in dark blue color. He looked at her, who was blushing as hard as him. 

"Why did you choose this color…" he began, secretly wondering if her taste was that terrible. 

"I have no idea what color you like… so I chose your school's color," she quickly implied. He smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks, I love it," he told her honestly, "You made it? In such a short time?" 

Rie nodded, bashfully smiling at him. Without warning, he caught her hand, and pulled it out to him. Slowly, he examined her fingers. Rie looked at him questioningly. 

"It must have been hard for you," he whispered, gently brushing over the bruises on her fingers. Rie quickly pulled her hand back, and shook her head. 

"We only have another day together, there is no time for me to hesitate," she told him hastily. Upon hearing her reply, they were both quiet, lost for words. No words could express the emptiness they felt as they knew they did not have much time together.   
  
  
  


_Goodbye we'll say_   
_Farewells we'll bid_   
_Naught else we can do_   
_As we made our promises of love_

"What time are you leaving tomorrow, Ken-kun?" she asked. 

"10 in the morning," he replied. 

Silence. 

"Rie-chan, do you believe in love first sight?" Fujima asked slowly. 

"Maybe," she replied. 

"I do." 

"Do you believe that love first sight will last?" she asked back. 

"I do," he replied with confidence. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He reached out for her, holding her close to him. Spontaneously, she pushed him off. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, sitting down. He, too, sat down besides her. 

"No, I'm sorry," he told her, somewhat feeling that the conversation was familiar. 

"It feels nice, when you're holding me…" she began slyly, then slapped herself, "What am I saying?" 

Fujima laughed at her behavior. She was so cute and naïve, to speak out her mind openly. Strangely enough, he felt a sudden urge to hold her again. This time, she did not push him off. He held her so close to him, that he lost balance and they both fell to the ground, him on top of her. He quickly poised himself higher, and their eyes met. She blinked a few times, and smiled. 

Fujima was no longer thinking. He brought himself down, approaching her. 

"Ken-kun…" 

Hearing her voice, he immediately jerked back, surprised at what he was trying to do. Rie chuckled, putting her arms over his neck, and pulled him down. For a moment, Fujima was startled, but he soon recovered, and promptly diminished the gap between them. As their lips touched, his hands naturally traced to her trademark- her extremely long hair. Accidentally, he untied her loose bun, and her hair began dancing wildly with breeze, partly covering the couple. 

"So do I," Rie told him as the kiss ended, breathing for air. Before Fujima could question his wonder, she added, "I believe that love first sight will last." 

_Summer Girl_   
_Though we have to part_   
_We know we'll meet again_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the kiss ended, both parties were regretting what they did a few minutes ago. _We are going to part tomorrow, why make things harder? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ (Nellie sweatdropped)   
  
  
  


Thus… a bond was formed between two souls who were to be separated, but promised be reunited in the future. A bond that would brought sufferings to both parties. A summer romance, which merely counted three days, but remained in each party's heart… 

_Summer Girl_   
_Love will bring us back together_   
_And we'll never part again..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note :** Well… I know this is so lame and pathetic, but I need to make the past memories short, otherwise I could never go on to my plot… Please review and tell me your opinions so that I can edit the mistakes and everything. Thanks. Oh ya, this fic is unedited, which means... if you find tons of grammar or spelling mistakes, don't kill me. English is never my 'first' language... 

**P/S : **I know Fujima is OOC. Gomen. 

**P/P/S : **If you think that EVERY chapter will be THIS long... you're wrong! :P 

**Alexia : **Thanks for telling me... I've corrected those sentences...do tell me if there are more :)   



	2. The Previous Summer: Final Farewells (Fu...

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**Title :** Summer Romances 

**Synopsis :** A story of chaotic loves, with lots of romances, friendships, funs, betrayals, and lessons in lives. As Fujima watches the people around him finding the 'right one' for them after going through rains and storms, he thinks of and longs for his lost love. Will he ever reunite with the girl whom he shared a magical summer with? Or will he put her behind, go on with life, and learn to love another girl in his life? 

**Genre :** Comedy/Romance 

**Cast :** Students of Shoyo High 

**Pairings : **LOTS. That is why it is called CHAOTIC loves. This chapter's pairing--> Fujima Kenji x Yuna Rie.   
  
  
  


**The Previous Summer:** Final Farewells (Fujima) "Finally! It's time to leave this sad place!" Hasegawa Katzushi said cheerfully as soon as the first streak of sunray illuminated their room. 

"Home sweet home! We are coming back here again – next year, to beat those cheating b*st*rds," Hanagata Toru joined in the cheer, "Remember us!" The two of them and Fujima Kenji were sharing the same room. Both of them were wide-awake, and had packed everything (which included only a few articles of clothing), ready to hit Hiroshima's market place before returning home. "Right, Fujima-san?" 

Unlike his two hyperactive friends, Fujima was still cuddled up in his lovely, comfortable mattress. A mischievous smile curved upon Hasegawa's face. Smugly, he stood up and pulled the soft, velvet curtain apart, allowing the majority of sunlight to lay on the sleeping boy. Fujima groaned, pulling his blanket and hid under it. The two taller boys looked at each other and laughed. It was so unlike their ace to oversleep under any condition. 

"Wake up, Fujima-san! It is nearly nine!" Hanagata shook the sleeping 'beauty' (he really is a beauty!!! Such good looks! *Nellie drools, imagining the sleepy Fujima*). He winked at the other boy, who was covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing aloud. 

"Five more minutes," Fujima moaned and turned around, clutching his blanket tighter. The two boys shared knowing glances at each other, silently counting with their fingers. One, two, three… 

"NINE?" Fujima was fully awakened, rushing to change and clean himself. His teammates' hysterical laughter stopped him. Confused, he looked at his watch. In no time, he was chasing after the boys, who were begging for mercy as they ran for their lives.   
  
  
  


Rie hummed happily to herself as she put on a decent dress. She swirled a few times in front of the mirror, watching herself from every perspective. She definitely looked better in casual clothes than in her usual all-white dress. She considered a few possible hairstyles, then decided to leave it in a normal ponytail – a very long. 

_Am I really in love?_ she asked herself silently, smiling as she recalled their kiss the previous night. _In love with someone whom I might never see again in the future?_

_No, of course I will see him again. I will return to Kanagawa after my mission in Osaka is completed…_

She eyed the image reflected from the full-size mirror in front of her. She saw merely the person she had been seeing day after day, in different 'disguises'. However, she liked her present looks. She looked so natural without having to change any of her features. She was even excused from using make-ups. Perhaps it was because her present mission requires her to be a 16 year-old nature lover, which she easily adapted to. She never thought she could meet anyone special in any of her missions. In her whole life, she was trained to see through men and their intentions of 'toying' with 'pretty and innocent' girls like 'Yuna Rie'. However, _Ken_ was different. He did not drool over her 'good-looks', as most did when she approached them. In fact, he hardly noticed her existence. _She_ was the one who was haunted by _his_ extra-ordinary good looks. He cared more for her inward beauty, which none had ever tried to. He only started liking her after he knew of her passions. He was, without doubt, special, and she was ready even to break the rules for him. 

"Enjoying yourself, _Yuna Rie_?" a figure asked as it stepped into her room. 

"Commander!" Rie gasped, not expecting the 'visitor'. 

"You are on a mission, in case you forget," he warned her firmly. 

"I remember, sir," she replied cautiously. 

"Good, your mission here has ended. Return, and you shall be given another mission," he commanded. 

"Then… what about 'Yuna Rie'?" she asked quietly, fearfully, as she knew the dreadful answer. 

"This is not your first mission, girl. 'Yuna Rie' will 'die', and be no more than a shadow of history in time. You shall be given another identity." 

She kept quiet. 

"Come, it is time to return," he commanded. 

"No!" 

Silence. 

"It is because of that boy, isn't it? That good-looking basketball player with a plaster on top of his right eyes?" 

She glared at him. "You _spied_ me!" she accused. 

"We have every rights to know what our spies are doing," he replied calmly. "You should know our rules. You are prohibited to fall in love, especially not with a normal citizen like him!" 

"Love is not something you can control," she replied coldly. "It is a special emotion. Those rules are _irrational_!" 

"Emotion? What do _you_ know of emotions? You are merely a spy, a _tool_ belonging to us," he mocked. 

"I am a living soul, and I _deserve_ to have feelings! I refused to be treated like a tool!" she protested. 

"I can't believe it! One of our best spies are rebelling for a boy she hardly knows," he mumbled, shaking his head. 

"I _know_ him, _very well_!" she denied his statement firmly. He smirked in return. 

"How well? Do you even know his full name, or his age?" 

It srtuck her quiet. She was at lost for words. Slowly, she bit her lower lip. _I… I do not even know his full name… Ken-kun…_

"N-02, do not do something you will regret in the near future. Love is not something you can receive as a part of your life," he told her gently, yet his voice filled with menacing threats. 

"Commander, can I please… see him for one last time?" Rie asked pleadingly. 

The older man sighed, "Fine, I shall give you the permission."   
  
  
  


"You actually allowed her to meet that boy again?" a moderately aged man asked Rie's 'commander'. 

"Professor!" he greeted. "Yes, it is hard to keep girls her age from falling in love. We might as well let her see him one last time." 

"You are forgetting something. She is not just _any_ girl. In fact, I believe she does not even deserves to be called a 'girl'," the professor reminded his younger partner. 

"I'm sorry, but she won't have any chance to meet him again in the future," he promised the professor. 

"You are wrong. Her next mission to guard our 'secret weapon' located in Kanagawa." 

"So…?" 

"We will erase all her past memories, and arrange that they will not share not meet again. She shall neither study in Shoyo High nor play basketball."   
  
  
  


"Wake up, Fujima-san! It is nearly nine!" Fujima mimicked his friends mockingly while the three of them were visiting a bookstore. Both boys, with plasters all over their faces, narrowed their eyes at him (like this--? ) and sighed. "Somehow my watched showed that it is _only_ 8.30 am _now_." 

"Can't you take a joke?" Hanagata muttered, directing it more to Hasegawa than to Fujima. 

"He had been acting weird these few days," Hasegawa added naughtily, "such as staying out till late night, alone, and finding trouble to wake up at his usual 5.30 am." 

"And forcing us to visit _this_ store at exactly 8.00 am sharp, refusing to leave even though half an hour had passed," Hanagata offered his information voluntarily. 

"I just need some time to make up my mind which book to buy," Fujima defended himself, at which his friends snorted "Yeah right!". "You don't have to stay here with me…" he muttered under his breath. 

"Ken-kun!" a feminine voice greeted cheerfully. All three boys turned to face her. Rie quickly walked towards Fujima. 

"Rie-chan!" Fujima smiled. Hanagata and Hasegawa turned into chibi forms, nodding understandingly. Both began to multiple in number as they circled the two lover birds. 

"Ken-kun," both mimicked (imagine chibi Kiyota when he is mocking Sakuragi) and faded into the background. Fujima, however, had no time for them. 

"You remember our promise!" Rie smiled happily as she stopped in front of Fujima. (At the back of the scene, Hanagata and Hasegawa waved their hands across their faces, "He forgets ours, though.") 

"Of course, I do. I thought _you_ have forgotten it," he held her hands, and she blushed. (A camera popped out from nowhere, and the two boys started circling them and taking snap shots, in chibi forms) 

"Come on, Ken-kun! Let's go to our usual meeting place!" Rie invited cheerfully, and Fujima did nothing to protest. Soon, they were out of Hanagata and Hasegawa's sights. 

"I just need some time to make up my mind which book to buy," both mimicked simultaneously, then burst into laughter. 

"So?" Hasegawa asked. 

"So what?" Hanagata asked back. 

"What are we waiting for? It is finally time for us to reveal our talent in spying!"   
  
  
  


"So this is it? Goodbye, forever?" Rie asked, not looking at him directly. Gently, Fujima lifted up her chin, and wiped off her tears. 

"You are crying again," He teased her, "Crybaby!" 

"I am not!" she denied, "The sand went into my eyes." 

"Yes, you are! You can't stand the idea of parting with me," he patted her head softly, "I'm just too charming for a junior internee like you." A few meters away, two spies sweatdropped, sighing aloud. Trust Fujima not forget his ego. 

"Ken-kun, you… you fool! I do not care if I will never meet you again. It doesn't matter, not at all," her voice betraying her words. "I have only known you for four days, what differences will it make even if I shall never see you again in my entire life?" The two spies nodded in agreement, waiting for Fujima's 'smart' response. 

"Of course it makes a great difference, because you are in love with me!" Fujima told her smugly. Desperate sighs were heard. (Guess from whom?) 

"I am not!" she shouted, punching Fujima's chest. Fujima yelped, surprised at her strength. (What do you think? She works for a 'secret organization', after all) She could no longer hold on. She broke off, bursting into tears. (No wonder Fujima call her a crybaby) 

"I am just joking, Rie-chan," Fujima whispered softly, audible only to both of them. (The two 'chibi' spies rolled up papers, which appeared out of nowhere, to put them besides their ears. Imagine Sakuragi when he was spying the Ryonan team during their first practice match) "We will meet again, I promise you." 

Hanagata and Hasegawa watched in amazement as their best friend slowly embraced the girl, holding her close and kissed her. A video camera popped out of nowhere, and Hasegawa started recording, while Hanagata started his stopwatch. 

After what seemed like forever, Rie pulled apart, blushing furiously. She looked at Fujima, who was looking as bashful as she was. Gently, she laid her head on Fujima's chest, whispering, "Ken-kun, tell you friends that they are lousy spies." She chuckled, then broke free from Fujima's embrace. Fujima looked her in confusion. 

Her whisper was just loud enough for the two spies to hear (with the help of their rolled-up papers). Both immediately tensed, and tiptoed away. 

"Rie-chan, how can I ever contact you after this? Can I have your address and phone number in Osaka?" Fujima asked suddenly. Rie stared at him oddly. Fujima did not notice her odd expression, and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He tore the paper into two, and handed her half of it. He began writing down his own address and phone number. 

"I can't give them to you," Rie began silently. "There is just no way for you to contact me after this." 

"Why?" Fujima demanded, half-believing that she was joking. 

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun, but I guess this really is goodbye. Forever," she whispered, and ran off. Fujima tried to run after her, but his body felt numb. He tried hard to move his legs, but they felt so heavy. There was nothing he could do, as he watched her running out of his sight in a motion slower than a snail's crawling. 

"Rie-chan…"   
  
  
  


"You did the right thing, N-02," the professor told her gladly, "We would have to eliminate him otherwise." 

'Rie' nodded slowly. She knew the professor would never allow 'her Ken-kun' to leave Hiroshima alive if she were to continue being unwilling to part with him. 

"However, I believe you still have strong feelings toward that boy," he began. 

Rie gasped. "No, professor. Honest!" she quickly denied. 

"Don't ever try to fool me! I _created_ you, remember?" he roared, furious at her. 

"I'm sorry, professor. Please, don't … _kill_ him," she begged quietly. 

"That… we have no need for. However, I will have to freeze all your memories of these five days," he told her, hoping it would please her. 

"Freeze?" she repeated, feeling as if her blood had already been frozen. 

"Or would you prefer it if I erase all of them?" 

"No, professor. Freezing would be fine."   
  
  
  


**Author's ramblings : **Ahhh, can't think of any poems to put up in between. My mind is totally blank. I might start to 'steal' poems from my other fics if this writer's block continued... or increased to a more serious level. :P 

Uh oh... I think I added in sci-fi genre again. *sigh* Sorry, I am so used to writing to science fiction. Promise there won't be too much scientific stuff. This is be purely romance, and humour. Hmm... you don't find any humour? Sorry, trying my best to put up more humour in the coming chapter. It's my first attempt to write a comedy-like romance. So... don't be too hard on me, please? Flames are welcomed, but 'ideas' are welcomes even more. :P 

**P/S : **I believe Fujima and Hasegawa are close friends, too. Perhaps even closer than Fujima was with Hanagata. Note how Fujima calls him in the anime/manga. 

**Next chapter : **Will be focused on Hanagata. Or will you prefer it if I go on to Hasegawa first? 

**Replies to reviewers;**   
**Aeris : **Wow... you only have to review once. :P Sequel? Sorry, but this story itself has not been finished. It will a rather long one, I believe. With three guys to concentrate on, and three other girls (will only appear 'the next year')   
**Ai Zutto : **Thanks. Do tell me where my grammar mistakes are. :) I will try to improve them. After all, the reason I write English fanfics is improve my English. :þ   
**SyiveSe : **No, you are wrong. Fujima is mine!! Mine!! :P Want to meet you in ICQ too!!!   
**Magenta : ***Yeay* I'm glad you like it.   
**Alexia : **Another chapter finished, do help me check for mistakes too! :) OOC means out of character. Again, Fujima is OOC in the chapter.   
**rurouni : **Here's more :)   
**Lady Ice Dragon: **Glad you think it's sweet. I'll add more in sugar. :P   
**Yuuki : **Thanks, I'm so gald you like it! Continue to support me, ne? :) *loves Fujima* hehe   
**super rookie : **Thanks (how many times have I mentioned that above..? hehe). Never received so much compliments in one go. *floats in the air* Sorry can't think of poems to fit in. My mind's so blur....   
  



	3. The Previous Summer: Meeting You (Hanaga...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**Title :** Summer Romances 

**Synopsis :** A story of chaotic loves, with lots of romances, friendships, funs, betrayals, and lessons in lives. As Fujima watches the people around him finding the 'right one' for them after going through rains and storms, he thinks of and longs for his lost love. Will he ever reunite with the girl whom he shared a magical summer with? Or will he put her behind, go on with life, and learn to love another girl in his life? 

**Genre :** Sci-fi/Comedy/Romance 

**Cast :** Students of Shoyo High 

**Pairings :** LOTS. That is why it is called CHAOTIC loves. This chapter's pairing--> Mainly Hanagata Toru x Meioh Nerurie, hints of Fujima Kenji x Yuna Rie.   
  
  


**The Previous Summer: **Meeting You (Hanagata) Hanagata Toru grasped his coat tightly; adrenaline soaking his shivering hands. In a few minutes, the result everyone in the hall had been waiting for would be revealed. The overcomers in the international chemistry buzz quiz. As the host country, Japan was given the priority to send four representatives, twice the number if representatives the other countries were allowed to send. Hanagata was thrilled to be selected from hundreds of top students who sat for the preliminary exam – especially when Fujima Kenji was also one of the unsuccessful exam nominees. 

Hanagata could not help but chuckle to himself as recalled Fujima's expression when he knew how badly he did in the preliminary exam. In fact, Fujima had been acting somewhat distant since the moment they returned from Hiroshima. Their classmates believed it was the fact that he had indirectly caused the defeat of Shoyo's basketball team, but Hanagata knew better. The brick had finally fallen in love. Though girls had been lining up for his attention, none could succeed no matter how hard they tried. Yet, it took Yuna Rie only one moment to capture his heart. Not that Hanagata could blame him for falling for her. He could never admit it, even if he was threatened with a knife across his neck, but truly he, too, failed to escape Yuna's charms. Her virtues surpassed that of the city girls he knew – caring, loving, gentle, emotional, carefree… He had heard of endless adjectives, positive adjectives, describing her, from Fujima, and from within his heart. 

"And the five successful candidates qualified to enter the final round are… " 

Hanagata immediately stiffened, snapping out from his wandering thoughts. His blood felt as if a sudden rush of chill had it all frozen hard. The audience formed a complete silence as the clock ticked. 

"Bryan Taylor from America, Liu Mei Fong from Taiwan (sorry for using your name, jie jie, but you are one of the smartest girl I know in my brother's university), Meioh Nerurie from Japan, Matthew James Anderson from New Zealand, and… " 

Silence. 

Hanagata closed his eyes, crossed his fingers and waited… 

He was starting to lose hope and faith in himself when…. 

"Hanagata Toru from Japan," the announcer's voice boomed the hall. 

"Me?" he asked no one in particular, unbelievingly. Then… 

"Yes!" 

Nearly a quarter of the audience turned their attention to the two-meter tall boy who had just broke the world's high jump record. 

"Ops…" the tall boy with specs blushed sheepishly, and walked towards the stage, spring flowers blossoming beautifully within him.   
  
  


Meioh Nerurie laughed as she saw the fifth successful candidate's reaction. She noted that the other three overcoming candidates were wearing supreme expressions as well. Somehow, she could not reach out to such happiness even if she tried. Her mission was not complete as long as she had not won the winning title – to prove her ability to the world. She could feel no satisfactory before that.   
  
  


Hanagata Toru's eyes were instantly fixed on the other Japanese candidate, who succeeds as well. One way or another, she reminded him of Yuna Rie. Perhaps it was her petite body figure, or perhaps it was only because Yuna had been filling spaces in his mind lately. The girl standing before him, Meioh, had features contrast of Yuna's. Ultramarine sapphire eyes, shoulder-length ceruleanish shiny black hair and sweet glittering lips. While Yuna's beauty clearly glowed in maturity, Meioh looked no older than 15 in her rimless glasses and adoring low ponytail twins. As the girl caught him staring at her, she gave him a smile, sweet and tender. Hanagata immediately turned away, blushing.   
  
  


The five candidates were given a day's break before the final competition. Being brought around the city of Hokkaido, Hanagata had been yawning the whole morning due to communication problem. He was feeling awfully useless as Meioh was communicating with them with no difficulties, regardless of English or Chinese. Without realizing it, he had been focusing his attention on her the whole morning. What attracted his attention the most was the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeve denim overcoat, a pair of khaki pants and feminine faded azure hat despite the hot summer's blazing heaven's eye. In fact, he realized that he had never seen her without her denim overcoat or long bottom coverings, be it pants or skirts. 

By lunchtime, Hanagata was tired of muting himself. Taking out his Japanese – English dictionary, he began jotting down sentences which might be relevant. Meioh, seeing him scribbling on a piece of tatty paper desperately, couldn't help but felt amused. She decided to offer him some help, and promptly seated herself besides him. 

"You don't think you can communicate with them with only those sentences, do you?" she teased. Hanagata quickly hid the piece of paper, embarrassed that she spotted his doings. 

"It's none of your business," he muttered, his face burning in bright red shade. 

"Okay, fine! Does that mean you do not need my help?" she asked innocently, her smile as innocent looking as her tone. Though his pride would not allow him to accept the younger girl's offer, he had experiences too much boredom in a few hours to decline. Therefore, for the rest of the day, Hanagata was having fun socializing with the foreign candidates while Meioh ended up translating for everyone. By the end of the tour, she was known as "Miss Translator' while Hanagata owed her several cans of drink and a complete meal for supper.   
  
  
  


"Oh, no! I'm late!" Hanagata gasped to himself as he rushed towards Meioh's room, carrying a tray with two sets of supper. _Never knew they would take THIS long to prepare such simple dishes…_ he complained mentally. (A.N. [Nellie]: Don't you think that you are the one who should be blamed, since you overslept for half an hour? Shame on you!)_ Meioh-chan will be mad, really mad… unless she's not… a 'she'… _(A.N. [Nellie]: Girls, don't you think he is being insultive towards us girls? You know what to do, don't you?) I am already 30 minutes late! (A.N. [Nellie]: On second thought…)   
  
  


_Hanagata-san is already half an hour late, _Meioh told herself as she took off her overcoat. _To think that they say girls are always late and all those. Here I am, with my stomach grumbling aggressively due to delayed intake of food._ Releasing a sigh, she approached the door and opened it, intending to buy some supper for herself. _You can never trust guys!_ Just as she remembered that she left her overcoat in the room, a gasp was heard before she could re-enter her room. 

"Me… Meioh-chan…" Hanagata stammered, surprised at the view before his eyes. Meioh froze; realizing someone had seen her without her overcoat, while Hanagata continued staring at her unbelievingly. Without her overcoat, her bare arms were visible. However, her arms were thoroughly designed with scars, cuts, burnt marks, et cetera, et cetera. 

Meioh quickly rushed back into her room, closing the door with all her might, her mind blank and empty. Everything seemed to rotate in a slow-motion mode. Before the door was closed, she could feel a strong force pulling it to the opposite direction, followed by a series of loud crashes. Simultaneously, she released her grip on the doorknob, dumbfounded. She saw the door being opened slowly and being horrified, she followed her first instant – to shut the door with all her might. Somehow, it did not feel right. The feeling was different than when she normally closed a door. She felt as if she had closed the door – on something, as if it could not be closed, completely. Before her mind could interpret the feeling, a loud cry was heard.   
  
  


"I'm sorry, Hanagata-san," Meioh whispered quietly as she bandaged his injured fingers, her eyes nearly swallowed by tears. Hanagata shrugged awkwardly, his mind running through the few minutes that had just passed. When Meioh rushed into her room, he had reacted by holding on to the doorknob, forgetting about the tray of food he was carrying altogether. When Meioh heard the crash, perhaps the sound wave had her mind interrupted, and caused her to loosen her grip. He thought it was his chance, and took his sweet time opening the door. Big mistake. With a single pull, Meioh had the door closed – on his fingers. 

After cleaning up the mess, Meioh was mending his 'wound' for him, though he could see that she did have the first idea about bandaging. Totally speechless as she bandaged over his index and middle fingers for the seventh layer, Hanagata could only stare deeply into her intense, guilty-looking eyes, There, sitting on a girl's bed in her room, together with that very girl, he felt warmth and comfort. As if she was holding his hand, leading him away from all the earthly worries that have been tying him to the ground. 

"So much alike, yet so different," Hanagata whispered to himself, enjoying the moments alone with her. A girl who was not much different than other girls in his life. A girl without any special virtue. Somehow, though she was the same as other girls, she had the ability to bring out his innermost forgotten feelings. Being a top student as well as a top class athlete in an elite school, Hanagata had long forgotten the importance of his own inner beauty. Everyone had been looking up on him, admiring and envying his talents and even his looks. His own parents would only talk to him concerning his school achievements. She was the second girl who could make him feel wanted, just for being himself. A girl who did not fussed over his achievements. 

"Different form what?" Meioh asked, confused. Hanagata stared at his index and middle fingers, which were three times in size and Meioh was still bandaging them. A large sweatdrop was formed on his forehead. Noticing Hanagata's 'expression', she quickly tied an end to the bandages, smiling sheepishly. 

"From my first crush," Hanagata blurted out without further thinking. 

"Wow! Yare! Hanagata-san has a crush!" Meioh exclaimed, his mischievous eyes narrowed wickedly. "Who? Who? Who?" Chibi-Meioh sing-songed, circling Hanagata tauntingly. Hanagata sighed. _Almost forgotten… that she is another one of those noisy, immature girls…_

"Yuna Rie," Hanagata confessed, feeling at ease instantly. He had finally revealed the dark secret within him. For falling in love with his best friend's girl. He had been admiring her secretly since the fated meeting between them two months before Fujima met her. However, God seemed to like Fujima more. Hanagata had never been able to capture anything that captured Fujima's interest. Or perhaps, their friendship was being tested. Many a time, Hanagata had wanted to give Fujima a punch when he was continuously mourning over Yuna. Yet, their friendship proved to be stronger. 

"Who is she? Pretty?" Meioh asked eagerly, shaking Hanagata violently. Hanagata was starting to see stars surrounding his head when she stopped shaking him. 

"A junior internee, young but trained nurse. A girl I met in Osaka, one who gave up formal school life to save others' lives, to help the sufferings of the world, and to introduce the true value of peace and life to the world," Hanagata told her, smiling as he recalled the times he was with her. If only he told Fujima of his crush on her, then perhaps nothing would happen between the two of them. However, he immediately condemned himself for having such selfish thoughts. 

"She sounds too good to be true," Meioh mumbled to herself. 

"She… looks a lots like you," he told her slowly, softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Their eyes met. Meioh tried to smile, but started feeling awkward as she realized her position. Both her hands were still on Hanagata's shoulders, though she had stopped shaking him. Suddenly, she felt Hanagata's touch gliding over her waist. Her own hands were moving towards his neck as the distant between their bodies closed up. 

"So much alike…" Hanagata mumbled, pulling her even closer. 

Meioh closed her yes, her heart beating furiously. 

Hanagata, too, closed his eyes, and… 

CRASH! 

"Oh, no! The first aid kit!" Meioh gasped, rushing to the scattered first aid materials. (A.N. [Nellie]: Things tend to go out of order during first kiss, don't they?)   
  
  


Hanagata returned to his room after about an hour, feeling a whole lot lighter. (A.N. [Nellie]: They did not do anything!) He told Meioh of his secret crush on Yuna, and how he was helpless against the growing passion between his best friend and his crush. She had listened silently and attentively, then later confided him of her own dark secrets. She was born a forbidden child, one that born of a rich man's mistress. Her mother soon left her for another man, leaving her alone in the Meioh family. Although 'accepted', her position was lower than that of a slave's in the family. Even the servants were free to abuse or even molest her. Four months ago, her family met an unfortunate accident and she was left all alone, physically and mentally. She was living with her paternal uncle at the moment, and torturing was no less in the family. 

_She is only thirteen… I think… With such a family background, no wonder she acts so much older. Never seen such an independent girl. Poor Meioh-chan. To excel academically even in such situations, she has to be a total genius!_   
__   
  


Hanagata was right. Meioh Nerurie was a genius. As the youngest contestant ever, she aced the buzz quiz and defeated the others thoroughly. Leading at more than a hundred and fifty points more than the second prize winner, she created a new record in the chemistry era. Her talents had been proved to the world. Hanagata, who won the third prize, felt no pride. In fact, his dignity was scarred and was beginning to wish he never partook in the competition. When the show was put on air, his schoolmates would be seeing his poor performances.   
  
  


"So, Meioh-chan… you're going to return to Nagasaki?" Hanagata asked with concern the next day, as they were preparing to leave Hokkaido. 

Meioh nodded cheerfully, ignoring Hanagata's worried expression. "Sure. Where else could I go?" Her smile faded. 

Silence. 

"Take care, Meioh-chan," Hanagata whispered. 

"Sure thing, Hanagata-kun. I will. You too," She nodded, a smile once again plastered on her sweet, innocent face. 

Hanagata grinned. "Guess what… I guess I've finally gotten over Yuna-san," he announced. "Thanks to you." 

"Me?" she laughed ridiculously. 

"Ah… I've decided that I like you more," he teased, "though you have absolutely no talent in bandaging." He showed her the badly bandaged fingers. "I've learnt that there are still many girls out there who I might like even more than Yuna-san. Isn't my friendship with Fujima-san much more important?" he smiled sincerely, meaning every word. 

Meioh made a face, pouting. "You are insulting me again. Why would you like a little girl like me? And, you have criticized my bandaging skill for the hundredth time!" 

"You're not little," he assured her. 

Smiling mischievously, she stood on her toes, then pulled Hanagata's shirt, lowering his face towards hers, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Not anymore," she laughed, releasing the grip on his shirts. "My first kiss." 

Surprised, Hanagata caressed his cheek, then a wicked grin curled upon his face. Without warning, he pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist and supporting her hips as he pushed her up, lifting her off the ground… till their lips meet in a full kiss. Meioh placed her hands over his shoulders, toying with his soft hair as she clung to the 40-centimeter taller boy.   
  
  
  


_Love comes and goes_   
_Carrying fate along with it_   
_Yet when fate goes to you_   
_There's nothing you can do_   
_When love's blossoming_   
_All you can do is_   
_Just to close your eyes_   
_And enjoy the sensation_   
_For the power of love_   
_Is infinite_

  
  
  


"This," Hanagata gasped, breathing for air after the kiss ended, "is MY first kiss." 

"Next time, try without your glasses," Meioh complained, then laughed nervously. Hanagata smirked; placing a finger on her lips to stop her laughing, then took off his glasses, and held her back into his protective embrace with one single arm, the other holding his glasses. She was light as feather, and was no burden to his strong, muscular arm. Soon, both of them were tied in another lips-lock, ignorant of the crowd that was growing bigger and larger around them with each passing second.   
  
  
  


_As love finds its way to you_   
_There's no escaping…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A year later, Meioh Nerurie was adopted by Fujima's uncle whose wife was barren. For once, she found a place called home. Finally having a proper and happy family – a loving father and mother. She studied in Shoyo High, to be together with her favourite 'pen-pal' as well as best friend, not to mention to be able to meet Hanagata everyday. It was not a problem for her to enter the elite school as a transfer student, for she was truly a genius. She skipped a few years and was only two grades behind Hanagata despite the age differences. Naturally, having proper family background, she was able to lead a proper schoolgirl's life. She gained more friends, and her personalities differed. What happened between them, Hanagata and Meioh, whether their relationship grew, whether Hanagata could change her back into the girl he loved, and whether their bond was strong than the differences between them… that is a story for another time. After… the story of Hasegawa Katzushi, that's it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay... I know most of you would be familiar with the name Yuna... from Final Fantasy X. I just like that name. Hehehe   
For those who read my other fics... I'll be updating Forbidden Love next... then urgh...whichever fic with most support. :P 

Finally… it's time for replying to reviews! :) 

**Hosh-Hosh :** Ah… sorry I didn't e-mail you, just don't find the time to do so. Maybe some time soon? Glad you like it :) 

**Wicked angel :** Of course I care to review your fic. It's only out of politeness that I review a fic that I read, and like! 

**SyiveSe :** He gets to lose his girl… so that he'll treasure and love her more when they're reunited! Just joking. Couldn't get you to help edit this chapter… you seems too busy… :( 

**Magenta :** I listened to your advice and wrote Hanagata'a story first… :) Sorry for not contacting you for such a long time! 

**Yuuki :** Yeah… poor Rie. Thanks for support! Do continue to support this fic! 

**Lady Ice Dragon :** Haha… you're beginning to laugh like Sakuragi-kun. 

**Super-rookie :** Can't ruin the suspense by telling you who she really is, eh? You'll know by the end of the story. Therefore, remember to continue reading! Ahh… I love Fujima for his ego. :) 

**Alexia :** Since no one is helping me to edit this chapter… any mistakes spotted? Please do tell me! 

**Rurouni :** Sorry for continuing only after so long… I was busy… please forgive me! 

**Ai Zutto :** Thank you so much for your support :) Sorry I couldn't continue earlier. I'll edit the Forbidden Love soon. Will you be kind enough to leave your e-mail address so I could contact you of the chapters' updates? Thank you. :)   
  
  



End file.
